Zetsu and his other half
by XxMadaraUchihaxX
Summary: what happens when Zetsu gets hungry and splits in half? will his dark-half get the better of him? its rated for a very good reason...0//.//0 Zetsu is OOC. //.// gomen.and it still needs more editing.if you can help with Idea tell me! XDD thanks!


**AN:**** hey guys! It's me again!I edited this so it doesn't have those stupid thing entierly underlined…XDD oh! And I'm gonna start to work on Confessions of a fruit for you guys…K?! *smiles and laughs* I LOVE YOU GUYS~!**

Zetsu and his other half

Who knew touching yourself could feel so good?  
______________________________________

*sits in his chair at his desk mixing medicines and sighs* what are we going to do later I'm hungry?

*sighs* don't ask me

what do you by that comment? *frowns* there is no one else around here to ask...

why ask me though, I'm just as hungry as you are. what are we doing later?

*grumbles*..well we could go out and find someone to eat...or...we find Tobi and just eat him...

you know Deidara would be angry with us if we ate Tobi. I guess we will have to go look for food

*huffs* why he's a useless piece of flesh that all of us would be better off without...seriously...I cant stand him running around and saying every 5 minutes Tobi is a good boy!

I think he is a good boy. anyway, lets go. I'm starving. Well go find a nice plump one in town.

*smiles* I cant wait...

Shall we make a clone? well find food quicker that way? *smiles once they reached town*

*smiles* yes...but I get to control that one I never get to be apart from you...

*holds one hand up making half the seal they need*

*huffs* fine. *finishes the hand sign*

*divides apart from him and stretches thankfully* AHH!! YEAH! now that's more like it!

*holds his shoulder and cracks it* it feels strange but if your happy that's fine. Which direction you want to search?

*wraps his new arm around his other self* I'll stick with you for a while till we get to the town and we need to get rid of these...*points at the venus fly trap-like growth protruding from their shoulders*...its gonna make it allot easier

*nods* ok.

*makes hand seals to rid himself of the protruding plant like growth*

*does the same*...wow...that feel so strange I feel so light now...

*nods*

*smiles* alright...now for food!

Hai!

*smiles and starts a swift pace to the nearest village* helloooo...what's this? *stares at a stout traveler along the road*...

*looks at him too* hmmm..... looks like dinner to me.

*smiles and transforms into an attractive woman* uhh...excuse me sir but do you know where the nearest village is at? *blushes* I.. uhh.. seem to have gotten lost...

*watches him smiling* genius.

Well little lady I would be glad to show you to the village if you will give me some of your time *smiles perversely*

*blushes* uhh...sure...but I warn you I'm not as tame as I seem...

*places his arm over her shoulders* I'm fine with that. I like them wild. *starts to lead in some random direction*

*watches them slightly annoyed that he put his arm over his other half*...

*smiles and his stomach starts to rumble*...I'm getting hungry...uhh...if its not to much trouble would you mind if we stopped to eat?

hmm..... that will take away from time. but if you cant go without eating then we can stop for food

*nods and blushes slightly sitting on the ground* I'm sorry to be such a bother to you...

*picks up* don't worry about it. where would you like to eat?

*smiles and releases his transformation* here would be fine! *opens his mouth and engulfed the upper half of the body and snaps his mouth shut leaving the other half fall to the ground in a heap*...hahhh...that's better

*walks out from behind the tree he was behind* that was very cunning.

*smiles and sprawls out on the ground*...haa...that was filling...I'm stuffed...

*eats the other half and sprawls out next to* that was extremely filling. *closes eyes*

*smiles and scoots close to his other half and places his head in the pale white stomach of his other half*...

*looks down at him and smiles* are you happy now?

*snores not hearing anything*...

*smiles down at him and starts to nod off himself*

*snores lightly and rolls draping himself over the other abdomen*...haa...food...

*wakes up slightly and looks down at him*..... we should get back..... *gets up and picks up his other half and goes back to base and places on the bed*

*opens eyes slightly and yawns pulling his other self onto the bed*...I'm missing you...

*hugs back* hai.....

*smiles and snuggles into his side*...hey...

Hm?

*looks up at his white face*...you know something...this is nice...

what is? *looks down at him*

*being separate but together at the same time...*

*smiles and nods* it is *cuddles with*

*smiles and leans up and kisses him*...

*kisses back*....

*smiles and caresses his pail skin*...you know I think that I like the pale skin that you got stuck with better than the black that I am stuck with...

*looks down at him* why is that?

*smiles* I think that it looks better

*reaches down and runs his fingers over the dark skin* your black skin is so beautiful though.

*smiles then frowns* well the only thing good about this skin is that blood doesn't show up very well on it...speaking of which...*leans down and starts to lick at a small patch of dried blood on the lighters one's chest and neck*

*lets out a small moan*

*smiles and kisses and nips at his white neck*...what was that sound for?

*lets out another small moan and blushes* I.... I don't know

*smiles loving what he hears and runs his tongue from his belly button to his neck kissing and nibbling all the way up until gently latching onto his outer ear*...

*lets out series of moans and gasps and he works his way up*

*smiles* I think you enjoy this you perv...

*blushes* I cant help it. those noises just keep coming out.......

*smiles*...well I am your other half...I know just what to do to make you squirm...

*blushes*

*smiles and moves between his lighter half's legs and lays on his stomach making sure to brush against him while doing so*...

*gasps*

w....what are you doing?

*smiles* well since no one is here and its been so long since we've even done anything...I thought that this would be a good change of pace...don't you think?

*nods while blushing*

*smiles and grinds against him*...

*lets out a moan* mmnnnnn.....

*smiles* and I thought that I was the perverted one...*smiles and laughs while sliding his hand down*

*shivers* Its your fault. you are being a pervert right now *blushes*

*sticks his tongue out smiling at him as he moves himself lower*...want to try and say it again?

*moans lightly* y...you pervert.....

*smiles satisfied and moves further down and reaching into the dark fabric of the pants*...

*gasps and throws his head back*

*smiles and starts to stroke agonizingly slow*...who's the pervert?

*moans* p.....please..... *thrusts into his hand*

*smiles and removes his hand and slowly pulls the pants over his hips exposing his prize*....admit to me that you're a perv and how much you want this...*leans down slowly making sure he sees*...what do you want?

*whines* p...please..... I want this.......

*smiles and runs his dark tongue up his length*...want what?

*moans* what ever you want to do to me *whimpers* please.......

*snickers* you are such a perverted bastard...your just like Hidan...

*blushes darkly* h.... hai..... *closes eyes and rests head on the pillow*

*smiles and takes his hard white flesh into his mouth and sucks forcefully*...

*gasps loudly and moans* hah! mmnnnnn......

*smiles and starts a fast rhythm then slows to almost a complete stop*...MMMmmmm...

*moans and then whines looking down at him with lust filled eyes*

*looks up at him*... whaat~3

*lies there panting* w...why did you stop?

*smiles* to see you melt in my hand...as you always have...even as we were one...

*whimpers and makes the cutest face he could* p.... please don't stop........

*smiles and swiftly moves his body against his moaning slightly and moving around turning the other onto his stomach*...ready...my love?

*blushes and nods* h....hai......

*smiles and moans as he pushes inside of his other half's pale body*...haaa...

*bites his lower lip and blood drips from his chin and moans* mmnnnnn......

*leans in and gently kisses his shoulder*...don't worry...the pain should eventually subside...*pulls out slightly and thrusts back in*...haa...so...good...

*moans and thrusts back to meet his thrusts* mmnnnnn........

*groans slightly and pushes in farther*...

*moans* ah! s....so deep......

*pulls out and thrusts back in with more force feeling the resistance against his own self*...Haa!

*moans loudly* hahhh!!! mmnn......!

*starts a rapid rhythm breathing in his lighter half's sent*...HAAA!!! *pants out between his thrusts*...why...haven't we...done this...before?!

*moans unable to speak* mmnnnnn......

*stops briefly restraining himself from thrusting in any more*...tell me...

*whimpers out* I..... I don't know...... *looks back at him* i...its amazing.......

*unable to restrain anymore thrusting inside he hits a small bundle of nerves deep inside of him*...OH GODS! that feels so good!

*screams* AH! *drool runs down his chin*

*stars to thrust into him with more speed and intensity*...HAA!!!!

*buries his face in the pillow moaning loudly*

*throws his head back moaning loudly* I-I'M SO CLOSE!!!!

*bites down on the pillow to keep from screaming as he cums all over the sheets*

*screams loudly as he cums hard inside of his pale skinned half and his scream echoes though the halls*...AHH!!!! GODS!!!

*moans loudly feeling his hot seed filling him* HAH!

*collapses on top of him*

*lays there panting*

*pulls out and lays beside him*...

we should do this more often

*moans as he pulls out* h... hai...... *curls into his dark half and yawns*

*smiles and kisses him one last time before melting back into his partners body*...I love you...*whispers*

*smiles slightly and rejects him from merging*

*stares at him*...why? *unmerges with his body*

*cuddles into him* even if we cant stay like this forever can we stay like this tonight? *berries face in his chest* please?

*smiles and wraps his black arms around the naked white body*...hai...

*smiles happily* arigato...... *starts to fall asleep*

*smiles and kisses him gently before falling asleep*...good night...

I love you....... *mumbles and falls asleep clinging to him*


End file.
